


The Sensational Night Shadow - Issue #2: The Camping Tale

by TheSplashtasticUniverse



Series: The Sensational Night Shadow - The Complete First Season [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Original Character(s), Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSplashtasticUniverse/pseuds/TheSplashtasticUniverse
Summary: When one of his camping buddies ends up in the hospital, Technolocity goes with Night Shadow on a camping trip to Paris, and he proves to be a difficult camping buddy.
Relationships: Alyssa CordeliaxSteven Adara, Amber ConnorxJerry Vanderhoff, Mason MoonstonexSydney Connor
Series: The Sensational Night Shadow - The Complete First Season [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919323





	1. Chapter 1

**“The Sensational Night Shadow in… The Camping Tale”**

**Chapter 1**

Created by The Spectacular SpiderDom

* * *

In the city of Seattle, Washington, 2035…

Mason Moonstone: The Sensational Night Shadow, was fighting against his arch-nemesis, Technolocity. The two combatants were fighting in a landmark called Artist's Park, where art pieces from various genres were displayed; from sculptures, photographs, drawings, paintings, etc. It was the middle of the day and Night Shadow was running as fast as he could, saving people and doing his best to protect the artwork from his enemy.

“Come on, Techno!” he quipped. “You can do better than that!”

Technolocity: a forty-two-year-old man wore a large, bulky silver suit with a helmet in the shape of a giant 1980’s computer. His virtual eyes were a bright green and so was his mouth. He had green lights around his arms and legs, and sculpted lines in the suit that looked like microchips.

He landed on the ground and popped open a missile launcher in his arm, shooting an armada of missiles at his blue/black rival.

Night Shadow slashed each of the projectiles with his twin Sai; his demon, Dunnere helped out by grabbing them with his tentacles and throwing them back at the technologically advanced villain.

“Hey, Technolocity!” Night Shadow called. “Smile!”

As ballistic missiles thrown by Dunnere launched back at Technolocity; the latter panicked and moved out of the way. The missiles exploded as they hit the grass, they knocked over a few stone sculptures of the Justice League getting their butts kicked by the Avengers.

"Ballistic missiles attacks!?" Technolocity shouted with a query. "Why would I ever smile at that?"

Night Shadow rushed towards the tech-controlling villain, as he slid between his legs and slashed his legs with his blades. Technolocity dropped to his knees, but using his Nano-technology, his right gloved morphed into a large hammer. He smacked the black and blue vigilante in the chest before he grabbed him by the throat.

Lifting Night Shadow a few feet into the air, Technolocity activated his jet boosters and flew upward. He spun the hero around and chucked him across the sky. Behind him, some people evacuated into their flying cars whereas others stayed behind, recording the donnybrook with their phones.

Night Shadow flew across the sky before a black wave of darkness wrapped around his arm. Using his Shadow Manipulation, Night Shadow’s arms stretched to a nearby building covered in rainbow colors.

He shot himself at supersonic speed and kicked Technolocity in the chest.

Jumping off his enemy, Night Shadow hacked and slashed until Technolocity fired an uppercut.

The superhero flew backward and crashed against a spray-painted wall, making a small crater in the middle. Night Shadow jumped off and collapsed on his knees. Dunnere, whose face looked like a blue salamander with a black beard, reached his hand out and patted his master’s head.

Getting up on his feet, Night Shadow fist-bumped his demon and smiled.

Technolocity flew towards him, as Night Shadow used his shadowy powers to move at super speed. The technological villain gave chase, shooting missiles and other projectiles at him.

“Shooting things, shooting things, how I love shooting things,” Technolocity sang. “Shooting things, shootings things, I wish Night Shadow would stay still. Shooting things, shooting things!”

Night Shadow turned over his shoulder. “Nice tune, Techno. You’ve been taking those music lessons?”

"Yes, I have," Technolocity engaged into a fistfight with Night Shadow. “I think they’ve been working out for me. I’ve gotten so good; I hit a high note and broke all of my glass cups!”

Night Shadow didn’t know how to respond to that. He punched his villain before finishing him off with a volley kick. “That’s… interesting. Anyways, you’re not getting away with… with… whatever is you’re up to… why did you come out here in the first place?”

“Because I plan to… to… huh, I don't know. Do I need an excuse to destroy you?"

“Aside from wanting to steal my superpowers, I don’t think so.”

“I guess you’re right… where was I? Oh, yeah! Hand over Dunnere, Night Shadow! I want to have the power of all the Elementals!”

“Over my dead body!”

“Funny you should say that!”

A set of twelve oval-like drones popped out of Technolocity’s back and they surrounded him. The villain raised his hands and they started glowing green. The drones did the same thing before they shot a tsunami of energy at their target: Night Shadow.

Said superhero gasped in panic and prepared to run away, but Dunnere created a field of darkness that deflected the blasts. A huge explosion blinded Technolocity, as his drones resided on his back. He squinted his digital eyes, waiting to see if his nemesis survived the explosion.

At first, nothing happened…

But then, Night Shadow emerged from the smoke and boosted towards Technolocity; a black aura covered his body.

“Fudge Nuggets!” Technolocity snarled. He cracked his metallic fingers and flew towards Night Shadow.

The two leaped into the air and prepared to square off until…

**_RING! RING! RING!_ **

A cellphone went off in Technolocity’s communication systems. A robotic female voice suddenly spoke to him. _“Incoming call from Melody. Repeat: Incoming call from Melody.”_

The two combatants were standing still in mid-air, as they awkwardly eyeballed each other.

“Sorry about that,” Technolocity said. “I thought I told her not to call me during work hours.”

"Wait, how are we magically floating in mid-air like we're in a cartoon?" Night Shadow asked. At that moment, he and his villain fell on their butts. Getting off the ground, they brushed themselves off.

Technolocity uploaded a holographic image of his minion; a twenty-three-year-old girl named Melody. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a costume that resembled that of a music sheet. Treble clefs and other musical notes were printed all around her white bodysuit. She wore a white mask with a black outline and a flute on her back holster.

Night Shadow waved to the scullion before Technolocity apologized to him.

“Sorry, Night Shadow. Give me one second,” he said. “What is it, Melody?”

 _“Sir, we have a bit of a situation,”_ Melody reported.

“What could it possibly be this time?”

As the armored antagonist spoke to his assassin, Night Shadow checked his watch. He was hoping this would end soon, so he could get back to doing what he does best; fighting bad guys and saving people. Dunnere popped out of his shoulder and rubbed his beard, giving his master a look of curiosity. The latter shrugged his shoulders and the demon shook his head.

Just then, Technolocity shouted, “ _WHAT!?_ ”

Night Shadow and Dunnere jumped.

“What the hell do you mean Tender Soul’s in the hospital!?” Technolocity snarled.

Melody aimed the communicator to show a purple-costumed man with dark skin, green eyes, and blonde hair sitting on the hospital bed. He had golden lightning streaks on his arms and legs and an atomic energy logo on his chest. His sleeves on his arms and legs were a lighter purple than the rest of his suit.

On this right was a man dressed up in a black cloak made entirely out of feathers; he wore a brown and white bodysuit underneath, and he had a mask that looked like a crow.

These were Technolocity’s fellow assassins; Tender Soul and Raven.

 _“Tender Soul was testing out his super-speed until he stepped on a Lego,"_ Melody replied.

“Ouch!” Night Shadow cringed. “Was it the Batman cowl? That the worst one to step on.”

 _“Not-to-worry, Boss, I’ll-recover-as-quickly-as-possible!”_ Tender Soul said. He spoke as fast as he could run.

“Are you going to be okay for camping this weekend?” Technolocity asked.

The speed demon was silent before he said, _“…have-I-told-you-that-I-love-you?”_

“Useless!” The armored supervillain shouted. "You're all a bunch of donkeys!"

Hanging up the call, Technolocity kicked the ground and blasted a few craters into the ground. He grabbed the sides of his computerized head and growled like a hungry dog. Night Shadow and Dunnere glanced at one another before they watched as Technolocity sat himself down on the bench.

He huffed and puffed.

Dunnere went back inside his master’s body, as Night Shadow sat next to his enemy.

“Hey, Mr. Grumpy Robot,” Night Shadow smiled.

“Shut up. And don’t call me a robot, you know I’m just a guy in a robot suit.”

“Come on, Techno. Talk to me. What’s the problem?”

Technolocity sighed. “Whenever the first week of Spring comes around, I always take the Void League to New York, so we can go camping in the mountains.”

“Huh? What a coincidence. Sydney and I do the same thing.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, we go with her sister and my best friend. Except we don’t camp in New York, we camp in France. It’s expensive to travel to New York nowadays if you don’t have a flying car. Well, not as expensive as Minnesota.”

“Who the hell wants to live in Minnesota?”

Night Shadow shrugged. “Well, it’s been nice talking to you, Technolocity. But I gotta get going, my partner and I have an art project we’re working on. See ya!”

As the superhero started walking away, Technolocity sulked in his self-pity. He couldn’t believe one of his scullions was stuck in the hospital. Rubbing his digital eyes and stroking his chin, he thought of an alternative solution to his problem.

Just then, a light bulb went off in his head; he had an idea.

Activating his jet boosters, he landed in front of Night Shadow with a huge grin on his face.

“Hold on a second, Night Shadow!” he said. “I think I got an idea!”

“Could you make it quick?” Night Shadow asked, checking his watch. “I need to get back to work.”

“Not to worry, this will go fast… how about you and I go camping together?”

“ _EGAD!?_ ” Night Shadow shouted. Dunnere popped out and gasped. “You and I go camping? _No way!_ "

“Come on, it’ll be fun! We could kayak, hike, swim, build a fire, roast marshmallows, sing campfire songs, play Spin the Bottle, and sleep under the stars! Come on, what do you say, come on?”

“B-but… we’re enemies!”

“We’re friends on Facebook.”

“Yeah, but that’s because… because… I… you… _Grr!_ Son of a bitch!”

Technolocity got down on his knees and grabbed Night Shadow’s shoulders. He started crying and begging. “Please, Night Shadow. I want to go camping with someone. We can go camping in Paris, I don’t care! Just please, please, please let me go camping with you! Have mercy on my dying soul!”

Night Shadow rolled his eyes and Dunnere facepalmed. “All right, _all right!_ ” said the superhero.

Technolocity wiped his digital eyes and stood up.

“If I say yes,” Night Shadow continued. “Will you calm down?”

“Yes, yes, I promise!”

“Okay, okay! Save your batteries!” said Night Shadow, as he folded his arms. “But just so you know, this is me and Sydney’s vacation. She’s been working hard as a stand-up comedian, and I want to treat her to a nice time in Paris. I love her just as much as she loves me, so whatever you do, _do not_ get in the way of my relationship!”

Technolocity shrugged his shoulders and smiled. “Hey, don’t worry, NS. You won’t even know I’m there. I’ll be quiet as a mouse.” Technolocity placed his hand against a bench, but because of the massive weight of his suit, he cracked part of the wooden chair. He almost tripped on his feet, but he managed to catch himself.

Night Shadow chuckled when he saw that.

Technolocity levitated into the air and waved goodbye. “I’ll pack my things! Text me when you’re ready!”

The black/blue superhero gave a thumbs up and a grin.

Technolocity flew away from the area, leaving a few burnt marks on the grass. Night Shadow stepped on them with his black boots, as he watched his enemy fly away.

Dunnere popped out of his shoulder and shook his head; he was displeased with Night Shadow’s decision.

“Don’t give me that look,” Night Shadow said.

Dunnere gave him a blank stare.

“Look, I know this was supposed to be me and Sydney’s trip, but I feel bad for Technolocity. The dude has no one to go camping with,” Night Shadow began to run down the streets at super speed, looking up at the flying cars that zoomed across the bright skies. “I’m sure Sydney will understand.”

* * *

Sydney Connor folded her arms. “I don’t understand why you’re inviting Technolocity on our trip.”

Inside the Cabano Hotel, Mason was packing his necessities for his camping trip; his girlfriend was doing the same. Mason grabbed a few pairs of underpants and stuffed them into his suitcase.

"Listen, Syd," Mason replied. "I don't want to take him either, but the poor guy's friend, or minion I should say, is in the hospital. He doesn't want to go camping by himself."

“Still, I don’t like this,” Sydney replied. “What if he has some kind of an evil plot to kill you? You know how I would feel if I… I… I…”

Mason frowned, as he watched his girlfriend freak out about a scenario where he was killed. He hated when she felt this way. The dark-skinned girl rubbed her hair and wrapped her hands around her chest, gripping her red shirt.

Smiling, Mason wrapped his arms around Sydney, giving her a gentle hug.

“Not to worry, honey,” Mason said. "If anything does happen, I'll be on top of it."

Sydney sighed before she returned his smile. “For the record, I still hate the fact we’re taking Technolocity camping with us, but… I trust you.”

Just then, a knock was heard at the door.

Sydney released her boyfriend. “It’s open!” she replied.

A dark-skinned man near Mason’s age opened the door. He was a German male with blonde/auburn hair. For attire, he wore a dark green jersey with the number, _75,_ on it. His jersey matched the color of his jeans. His shoes were yellow with white laces and his eyes were green. He also wore white, fingerless gloves and a pair of sunglasses on his head.

With him was a Caucasian girl around Sydney’s age. She mostly had blonde hair, but the lower streaks were a green color. She wore a light green shirt with a red star on the right corner, and navy-blue jeans with music-themed patches on it. She wore brown boots and wore dark blue eyeshadow.

The man was Mason’s best friend, Jerry Vanderhoff, and the female was Sydney’s sister, Amber Connor.

“Hey, Jerry. Hey, Amber.” Sydney greeted the two.

They both had large suitcases in their hands; Amber had one in her right hand and an acoustic guitar in another.

“Was ist los, lad and lass?” Jerry greeted. “You guys ready to go camping? I got the trailer outside!”

“And I got my guitar, so we can sing campfire songs,” Amber smiled.

Sydney and Mason exchanged a nervous glance.

“You wanna tell them?” Sydney asked.

Mason let out a low sigh. “We’re adding a new addition to our camping trip.”

“It’s not Nelson, is it?” Jerry asked.

“Or your cousin, Dustin?” Amber added.

“None of the above,” Mason shook his head. He pressed his hands together and nervously chuckled. “Technolocity’s coming camping with us.”

A moratorium occurred in the room; both Jerry and Amber were silent.

Mason and Sydney wondered if they were planning to say something, but they were frozen as ice; they didn’t even blink. Dunnere swopped out of Mason’s backside and approached the two. Snapping his fingers and waving his hands, he tried to get their attention, but he failed miserably.

He stroked his beard and shrugged his shoulders, giving his master a _“Well, that’s all I could do”_ look.

Sydney snapped her fingers and got both her friends out of their trance.

“Sind se Nusse!?” Jerry shouted. “Why would you take your arch-nemesis camping with you!?”

"Because his assassin's in the hospital for stepping on a Lego, and he has no one to go camping with," Mason answered, folding his arms.

“First off, ouch. Second, he’s gonna ruin our entire trip!”

Amber shook her head. “Actually, Jerry. This might be a good thing. It could give us a chance to see Technolocity’s good side. I like to believe there’s good in everyone, so Mason made the right decision bringing Technolocity along.”

“Amber, I know you like to be innocent,” Sydney said, facepalming herself. “But there’s no good in Technolocity whatsoever.”

"To be fair, he can be scary and intimidating but deep down inside, he's just a big goofball," Mason said. “I’m just hoping Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad don’t find out about this.”

Jerry pointed to the glass door that lead to a large balcony. “I think you spoke too soon, lad.”

Mason and Sydney turned around and saw two superheroes sitting on top of the black balcony.

One was an African American female with a navy-blue suit with white and light blue ocean-themed details on them. Her pants were sky blue with faded white stripes on them with black combat boots. She wore blue gloves with white fingertips and her brunette hair was tied in two short pigtails. Last but not least, she wore a light blue mask over her face. She was twenty-nine-years old and her eyes were hazel.

To her right was a male of the same nationality, that stood around her height and was the same age as her. But unlike her, he wore a bright yellow bodysuit with maroon orange sleeves on his arms and legs. He had a shoulder cape on his right side as well as a dark red scarf over his face. Over his eyes were a pair of yellow goggles and he had dark red boots. His dreadlocks were dark brown, and he had triangular icons around his bodysuit.

These two were named Alyssa Cordelia aka Monsoon Gal and Steven Adara aka Pyro Lad; the latter gently knocked on the door.

Mason rolled his eyes and gave a _“Come in”_ motion.

Monsoon Gal opened the door; she and her partner stepped through.

Amber geeked out when she saw the two approach Mason.

Sydney and Jerry exchanged nervous glances.

Mason looked up at his fellow heroes, smiling and waving like a ninny.

Pyro Lad folded his arms; Monsoon Gal returned the kind gestures.

“Bonjour, Monsoon Gal… Pyro Lad… how do you guys do?” Mason asked.

Pyro Lad took out a rather large phone; it looked like a tablet and showed Mason a holographic image of Technolocity’s latest Facebook post. “Can you explain to me why Technolocity just posted on Facebook, _‘Lookin’ forward to camping with my best bud, Night Shadow? #roadtrip, #bestfriends4ever?’ “_

Mason rubbed his eyes. “This is getting repetitive.” He mumbled to himself.

He then whispered the reason why his enemy was tagging along for the trip.

“This is the stupidest decision you’ve ever made,” Pyro Lad said, shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t word it like that, but I do agree with Pyro,” Monsoon Gal nodded. “Knowing you, Mason, you would think twice about this situation.”

Mason rubbed his eyes and moaned. “Look, I know this sounds bad and I’ve certainly talked it out with Dunnere, but-“

Just then, someone else knocked on the door.

"It's open," Sydney replied.

Technolocity, who was wearing a light brown jacket and a grey hat, came into the apartment. He had two suitcases in his hands and a large backpack on his back. “Hey, everyone! Sorry to intrude.”

Mason started to get annoyed. “Okay, how did you find out where I live?”

“I used Social Media! Can you believe how much information you can learn about other people on this thing?”

Monsoon Gal reached behind her and took out her turquoise and green-colored bo staff; Pyro Lad’s left hand ignited with fire, as he reached into his belt and pulled out a pair of auburn nunchucks.

Technolocity smiled and waved at the two superheroes. “Oh! Hey, Monsoon Gal! Hey, Pyro Lad! I didn’t know you guys were coming too.”

Mason snarled at his supervillain before he heard Sydney snap her fingers. She approached him and pulled him aside.

“What’s up?” Mason asked.

“I got an idea,” Sydney whispered. “In case Technolocity is up to something, we should bring Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad along with us.”

“But… I thought this was supposed to be our trip?”

“I know… we can still have our moments together, but we can bring them if they’re cool with it.”

Technolocity loomed over the interlocutors. “What are you two whispering out?”

Mason and Sydney glared at the supervillain, as they walked towards Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad. They whispered to them.

“Would you guys like to come camping with us?” Sydney asked the superheroes. “We could probably use your help.”

“Camping with Technolocity, who wants to steal _our_ powers!?” Pyro Lad snarled as he whispered. “Oh, sure. And let’s invite my air-bending brother while we’re at it!”

“Hold on a second, Pyro,” Monsoon Gal replied, placing a hand on her partner’s shoulder. “Maybe we should go. I mean, Technolocity, despite being a moron, is devious and he’ll do anything to steal our elemental powers. We should go, just to protect Mason and his friends. Come on, I know you don’t like Technolocity nor do you like nature, but maybe we could have fun while we’re stopping evil… what do you say?”

Monsoon Gal’s demon; Aqua, a blue creature whose face looked like a dolphin, nodded her head in agreement. She smiled to her master.

Pyro Lad’s demon; Molten, an orange creature that resembled a tiger. The cat-like demon stroked his chin and mumbled to his master. Pyro Lad nodded, as he finally made up his mind. Both Molten and Aqua went back inside their masters, as the fiery superhero folded his arms.

He groaned. “Fine, I’ll come with you.”

Monsoon Gal clapped her hands in happiness, as she hugged her partner.

“Okay, now that we got that settled,” Mason said with a smile. “Let’s go camping!”

* * *

**_HONK! HONK!_ **

Technolocity was sitting inside Jerry’s brown and white caravan. He sat in the front row seat, honking Jerry’s horn.

“Come on, my peeps!” he shouted. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

Mason, who was wearing his blue and black motorcycle helmet, helped Sydney load their luggage into the back of the trailer. Jerry and Amber helped Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad to the same thing. Everyone has been packing for a total of four hours. It was 8:07 at night and the stars were shining bright.

The supervillain honked the horn again. “What are we waiting for? We gonna get this party started or what?”

“Touch my horn again and I’ll loosen one of your bolts!” Jerry snarled.

Technolocity, thinking that was some kind of inappropriate remark, reframed from touching the steering wheel again.

Mason and Sydney threw their supplies in the back and closed the door.

“I know I should have asked this earlier, but why now are you wearing your Night Shadow helmet? Technolocity already saw your face… don’t tell me he knew your secret identity this entire time.” Sydney gasped in worry.

Mason shrugged. “It’s okay. He knows mine and I know his.”

“Seriously?” Sydney asked. She glanced over at Technolocity, who was adjusting his camping hat. “That makes me concerned.”

“I know,” Mason nodded. “But he and I have an agreement to keep our identities secret. How did we come to this agreement; you might ask. Well… let’s just say I helped him out of a tight spot.”

The dark-skinned girl nodded and smiled at her boyfriend.

After a few more minutes of packing, everyone was ready to go.

Jerry opened the door and let Amber sit in the driver’s seat.

This caught Monsoon Gal’s attention. “Hey, Jerry. How come Amber’s driving? Isn’t this your trailer?”

“Ja,” Jerry replied. “But we’re gonna need to fly to Paris, and I don’t like doing that.”

“Using a flying car? How come?”

“Because cars having the ability to fly has always scared the shit out of me.”

Jerry sat down next to Pyro Lad and everyone buckled their seatbelts.

Amber started the engine and pulled the gear shift into _Drive._ She then pressed a button and pulled the gear shift to the right. Just then, a rumbling echoed throughout the caravan; jetpacks spawned below the bottom and lifted the vehicle off the ground. The tires folded in and they were replaced with hover disks. Putting on her left signal, Amber checked to see if anyone was coming; no one was there, and she took off down the road.

But of course, it was rather silent in the car. Amber figured she could sing a tune to lighten the mood, but she decided against it, as she didn’t find any real reason to start singing.

Technolocity, on the other hand, sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"So… have you guys seen any cute animal videos lately?”


	2. Chapter 2

**“The Sensational Night Shadow in… The Camping Tale”**

**Chapter 2**

Created by The Spectacular SpiderDom

* * *

Listening to Technolocity ramble about cute animal videos turned interminable for everyone in the vehicle. Pyro Lad miraculously found a way to go to sleep while everyone else listened to the villain talk about how he saw a dog playing piano with a tennis ball.

But all of that nonsense soon paid off because after eleven hours, they finally arrived at their destination.

It was 4:00 PM when they arrived at the camp; they landed on the ground and drove past a sign that read, _“Sites de camping Bob Kane.”_ Entering the campsite itself, they’ve spent a couple of minutes to an hour confirming their cabin number to the park’s owner and they also explored a bit of the gift shop, buying some extra supplies like food, bottled water, sticks for roasting marshmallows, and pre-chopped wood for their fire.

After all of that, they've finally arrived at their campsite, which looked a lot different than what erTechnolocity was used to.

Since he’s used to camping in the United States, camping in Paris was strange to him. Instead of being surrounded by pure nature, Technolocity found himself standing in the backyard of a brown cabin that stood around two stories tall. It had three windows on the top and two on the bottom. A large brown door with a golden knob was in front of him.

On the deck beside the door, three camping chairs were rocking back and forth in the cool windy breeze.

He looked to the right and watched as Mason and Sydney helped Jerry and Amber unload some luggage and supplies from the trailer. Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad were preparing the firewood.

Technolocity raised a digital eyebrow; it was too early to be setting a fire. He approached everyone else and observed them.

Jerry picked up a large black bin and set it aside. Sydney and Mason opened it up and took out three metal boxes. They placed them on the ground. Technolocity approached one of the boxes and picked it up; he wondered what it was. Just then, he pressed a button on the side and was amazed to see that the box transformed into a kayak. He gasped and tossed the boat into the air; it landed on the ground.

Mason and Sydney turned the other two boxes into kayaks. They both chuckled at the supervillain’s reaction.

Speaking of the villain, he continued looking around his environment. The place was still surrounded by gorgeous nature like trees, grass, and flowers… but the place was more urban than what he was used to.

Activating his jetpacks and flying above the house, he saw not one, not two, but millions of tiny cabins like the one he was staying in. Each one had the same design as the other. Thousands of people were parking their flying caravans and setting up camp.

People brought fancy, technological equipment like televisions, Optimum satellite dishes, video game consoles, etc.

But what took Technolocity by surprise… was the inclusion of a swimming pool.

He couldn’t believe his digital eyes when he saw that thing; a giant swimming pool was built in the hub of the park, and people were swimming in it. Little kids, teenagers, adults, elderly men looking for love, etc. Rubbing his head, Technolocity snarled and landed back on the ground. He approached Mason.

“Okay, what is this!?” Technolocity growled.

“What is what?” Mason asked, as he set up Sydney’s chair and umbrella.

“ _This!_ All of this! This isn’t camping! Where’s all the grass!?”

“Below your feet, dumbass.” Pyro Lad replied.

"Where're all the pretty flowers!?"

Mason pointed to a beautiful flower garden beside him.

“This… this is too urban! I _cannot_ go camping like this!”

“Calm down, Techy, we’re not gonna do half the stuff the others are doing,” Mason said with a smile, getting his supervillain to relax. Dunnere popped out of his shoulder and nodded in agreement. “Unlike the rest of these campers here, Sydney, Jerry, Amber, and I are old-school… meaning that we’re gonna explore the wonders of nature.”

“ _Phew!_ ” Technolocity wiped his head, despite having no sweat on it. “Thank goodness… I was afraid we were gonna go swimming in that slimy pool over there.”

“Oh, that’s not slime, Lad,” Jerry said. “That’s actually-“

Amber and Sydney nudged the German man in his arms. They grunted at him.

Jerry smiled and chuckled awkwardly. “Never mind.” He replied.

Mason and Sydney grabbed a canoe and started walking towards a crystal-clear river in front of the yard.

“Grab a canoe, Technolocity,” Sydney smiled. “Mason and I always go kayaking the first day we get here.”

“We call it our romantic wonder boating adventure,” Mason chuckled. He saw that Technolocity was staring him in an awkward stance. “Yeah, we gotta work on the name. Come on, dude! Let’s go!”

The couple ran towards the water and placed their boat in the water.

They turned around and saw that Technolocity; he was standing there… not moving an inch. Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad exchanged a glance before moving their hands in front of Technolocity’s face. The man didn’t blink, nor did he move.

Looking at each other curiously, Mason and Sydney wondered what was wrong.

“Yo, Bucket-Head!" Mason called. "What's the holdup?"

Technolocity snapped out of his moment. “I’m sorry… did you say we’re going canoeing?”

“You should really fix your hearing chip or whatever you use to hear things,” Sydney replied. “Because we did say that. What’s the matter? You act like you’ve never been kayaking before.”

Technolocity rubbed his head and sighed nervously. “See, here’s the thing… when I said to you what we could do fun stuff like kayak, hike, build a fire, and other things… I never actually did those with the Void League.”

Mason and Sydney felt their hearts punch themselves. How could a supervillain like Technolocity go camping, yet not know how to camp.

Jerry, Amber, Monsoon Gal, and Pyro Lad were also stunned after they heard that.

“What the hell?” Monsoon Gal said.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Amber cupped her hands together. She felt sorry for the villain.

“How’s that possible?” Sydney asked. “What do you and the other villains do when you go camping?”

Technolocity stroked the chin of his computer helmet.

* * *

_~Flashback, Some Time Ago._

Technolocity, Melody, Raven, and Tender Soul were creeping across the forests in the middle of the night. They were going camping in Roscoe, New York for the first week of Spring… or at least, that’s what they told all of their friends on social media.

They weren't going camping; they were playing a game they called “Tent-Dong-Run!”

 _“Okay, Tender Soul,”_ Technolocity whispered. _“Are you ready?”_

 _“I’m-ready-when-you-are-Master,”_ replied the purple-costumed speedster.

 _“This is so immature,”_ Melody moaned with a whisper. _“Shouldn’t we be figuring out how to steal the superpowers of the superheroes in this world?”_

 _“Shh, Melody,”_ Technolocity said. _“You’ll wake up the locals. Okay, Tender Soul, go!”_

Tender Soul sped forward and knocked on someone’s tent, causing someone to wake up from a deep sleep; the scream from inside was female. Giggling, the purple runner rushed back to his group, as they all hid beneath a pile of bushes. He and Technolocity were laughing silently, Melody face-palmed herself, Raven just blankly stared.

Suddenly, an elderly female unzipped her tent and noticed the supervillains hiding in the bushes.

She growled and reached into her tent, pulling out a double-barreled shotgun. Loading her bullets, she cocked her weapon and aimed it at the villains. All four of them turned around and gasped when they saw both barrels staring back at them.

 _“RUN!”_ Melody shouted at the top of her lungs. She and the others took off at the speed of light.

The old woman fired three rounds of bullets.

 _"You damn whippersnappers waking me up from my nap!"_ shouted the old lady, as she chased after the four pranksters.

* * *

_~Present Day_

Mason and Sydney exchanged a glance before looking back at their enemy; their jaws dropped to the ground.

Jerry and Amber did the same thing.

Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad stared at each other in disappointment.

“What?” Technolocity inquired, shrugging his shoulders.

Amber cupped her hands together and walked towards the villain. “You poor, poor soul,” she said. “I can’t believe you’ve never camped properly before. I bet you feel sad… do you need to be alone? Do you want to talk about your feelings?”

“Can someone get her away from me?” Technolocity asked.

“Well, today’s gonna change, Techy,” Mason nodded. “We’re gonna teach you how to camp like a pro. First, you’re gonna learn how to canoe. So, grab one and hop into-“

“Hold on a second, Mason… would you mind if I shared a boat with you and Sydney?”

“What, why?”

“I don’t feel comfortable going in this contraption by myself.”

“Seriously? You’re like forty-years-old! You’re too old to be scared of a canoe!”

“Please, Mason,” Amber involved herself in the conversation. She gave her sister and the boy puppy dog eyes. “It’s better he learns it with you than by himself.”

Sydney rolled her eyes and looked at her boyfriend, who was starting to get annoyed.

“Fine!” Mason finally gave in to Amber’s cute eyes. “Come on, you Windows 10 powered moron.”

“Yay!” Technolocity smiled and squealed. He ran to Mason and Sydney, as they placed their boat in the water and got inside.

Gently raising his foot upward, Technolocity placed it in the boat; it started to wobble at first, which caused Mason and Sydney to bump into each other.

“Easy, Technolocity,” Sydney said. “Just carefully put your feet into the boat.”

The supervillain did as he was told and sat himself down.

“Perfect!” Sydney smiled, as she and Mason grabbed an ore on each side of the canoe. “Let’s get canoeing.”

* * *

The three campers spent a few minutes in the river.

Mason and Sydney were rowing the boat with all of their might while Technolocity sat and observed. He was typing notes down on a holographic screen, which displayed his entries. Once in a while, he gave a small glance at his arch-nemesis before he looked back down at his screen. He typed on a keyboard that was built into his suit.

Grunting, huffing, and puffing, Mason and Sydney continued rowing their boat.

“At least we’re alone together,” Mason whispered to his girlfriend.

“Right, bringing your arch-nemesis on our date counts as us being alone," Sydney chuckled sarcastically.

Mason nervously chuckled as a reply; Dunnere popped above his shoulder and shook his head. He gave Technolocity a small growl before sitting himself down on his master’s shoulder.

“How ya doin’, Techno?” Mason asked.

“Doing just fine, Mason,” Technolocity replied. “I think I can get used this canoeing thing.”

“But you haven’t even used an ore yet,” Sydney replied. “My arms are getting pretty tired. Why don’t you practice using this thing, Techno.”

Technolocity stroked his chin. “Sure, give it here.”

Sydney tossed the ore to Technolocity.

The villain caught it and analyzed its wooden features. He studied his notes for a moment before he figured out what to do. He stuck the ore in the water and began rowing the boat; he went at the same speed as Mason.

Speaking of the hero, he, Dunnere, and Sydney exchanged shocked expressions.

“There you go, dude,” Mason nodded. “That’s how you do it.”

Technolocity started grinning. “Y-yeah!... L-look at me, I’m doing it! I’m rowing a boat! Now, I can sing _‘row row row your boat’_ without feeling humiliated! Ha-ha! Look out world, Technolocity the Boating Man is rowing through! Ha-ha! Whoooo hooooo!”

Sydney and Mason shook their heads, but they smiled at the villain’s happiness.

But sadly… their happy moment was going to be ruined; a daddy-long-leg was on the tip of Technolocity’s ore. The long-legged spider slowly crawled down the stick until it made its way to the villain’s arm. No one noticed the creature… expect the villain himself; he glanced down at the spider and looked away. But then, he looked back and gasped as soon as he saw what it was.

“ _HOLY SHIT!_ ” Technolocity squalled. He activated his jet boosters and flew above the canoe, dropping the spider in the middle of the boat. Raising his missiles and aiming his repulsor blasts, Technolocity fired his energy blasts at the canoe, trying to hit the spider.

One missile hit the edge of the boat, which caused Mason, Sydney, and Dunnere to fall backward into the water. Technolocity flew around the boat, shooting missiles and energy orbs at the boat.

**_PEW! PEW! KABOOM!_ **

He then fired one more missile and watched as the metallic boat exploded into smithereens; chunks of metal flew into the air and a huge splash rose from the lake.

Panting and panting, Technolocity lowered himself down and searched for the spider.

Mason, Sydney, and Dunnere popped out of the water.

Sydney coughed some water out of her mouth and Mason cleaned out his ears.

Dunnere patted Sydney’s back to make sure she was okay, as he and Mason gave Technolocity a villainous death stare. Sydney straightened her hair and did the same thing.

“Where is it?” Technolocity asked with fear in his voice. “Did I get him!?”

* * *

Since teaching Technolocity the ways of canoeing didn’t work, Mason and Sydney decided to give him to Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad for a bit. At first, Pyro Lad thought it was a bad idea for a supervillain to be hanging out with him and his best friend, but after some more convincing from Amber, they complied.

Since Monsoon Gal’s superpower was to manipulate the water, she wanted to practice her swimming skills… but she didn’t want to go swimming in the lake, she wanted to check out the pool.

Over at the pool area, the two superheroes and the villain opened a black gate and stepped inside the deck. They walked across a marble floor with stone details sculpted into it; some paragraphs gave a brief history of the camping site itself. Pyro Lad tried to read some of it, but he found it difficult because little kids were stepping on them.

Approaching the pool, they saw that there was a small, tropical-like, island in the middle and it was surrounded by nothing but water. The pool was large and wide and there was a waterslide across from the island.

Dozens of people of various ages were swimming in the pool; however, some people that chose to spend their lives sitting in hoverchairs just stuck their toes in the water.

The place was being patrolled by robot lifeguards and security guards.

Some of the blue robots (Those were the males) were checking out the pink robots, who were wearing bikinis for some odd reason (Those were the females). They were nudging one another and talking about getting dates with them someday.

“Wow,” Monsoon Gal gasped, cupping her hands in astonishment. “This is amazing! Just look at that water slide! I could totally practice my powers in a place like this. Right, Aqua?”

Aqua nodded and made a dolphin noise, as she high fived her master with her fin.

Pyro Lad and his demon, Molten, kept their eyes locked on Technolocity. They knew he was up to something.

“I thought we weren’t going in this pool,” Technolocity commented, as he folded his arms. “Didn’t Mason say we were gonna do this the old fashion way.”

“He said _he_ was going to do that; that didn’t imply to all of us,” Monsoon Gal replied with a smile. To which Aqua nodded. “Also, he wanted you to come with us because you’ve lost your lake privileges.”

“It’s not my fault! That spider was coming at me! Everyone saw him coming at me, right!?”

Pyro Lad facepalmed. Molten continued growling.

A random mosquito landed on the fire-powered hero’s right arm. The hero looked at his arm and burned the bug by creating a flame on the tip of his fingers.

“I hate this,” he said. “Can we go home now?”

“Oh, come on, Pyro,” Monsoon Gal placed a hand on her partner’s shoulder. “Lighten up a little. We’re out in the wonders of nature. The least you could do is have a little fun… here, come in the water with me, it’ll take your mind off you know who.”

“Voldemort?” Technolocity scratched his head.

Pyro Lad rolled his eyes at that reference. He gently took Monsoon Gal’s hand off his shoulder. “Look, MG. I’d love to go swimming with you, but in case you haven’t noticed… Molten’s made of fire, if he touches water, he’s gonna die!”

“Then just stick your feet in the water,” Monsoon Gal smiled. She pressed her hands together and jumped into the air, ascending as high as a kite. She performed three backflips before she splashed into the water. Pyro Lad shielded himself from the splash by pulling a random umbrella from his suit. He placed it away, as he watched his partner sprout from the pool. “Come on in, Pyro. The water’s fine.”

As much as he didn’t want to, Pyro moaned and sat down by the edge of the pool. Taking off his maroon orange leg sleeves, he stuck his foot in the water and felt a slight chill run up his thigh… but soon enough, he finally relaxed.

"Huh… this is… quite nice." He said.

Molten looked at his reflection in the water and growled.

The flaming tiger curled up beside his master and closed his eyes; he was taking a nap.

Moving his feet around the water, Pyro Lad watched Monsoon Gal swim around; Aqua swam right beside her. As the duo practiced their swimming skills, people looked down and waved to her.

The heroine got comments like…

“Is that Monsoon Gal?”

“Oh, my god! I love Monsoon Gal! She’s so awesome!”

“She’s a great swimmer!”

“Little Jimmy, get back in the corner before I have to sit on you!”

Monsoon Gal leaped upward, did a front flip, and landed back in the water.

Pyro Lad looked back at Technolocity. “Instead of sitting there like the dastardly villain you are, why don’t you try having fun and get in the water. It’s not that bad actually.”

Technolocity rolled his eyes at the Firestarter before he looked at the crystal-clear water. People were swimming around and splashing each other, and Monsoon Gal was continuing to amaze the crowd with her acrobatics. Cracking his fingers and flexing his armored muscles, Technolocity took a deep breath.

“All right… let’s see what we can do.” He said, as he got down in a running position. Molten raised an eye and saw what the villain was doing. At first, he was confused, but after some thought… he knew he was in trouble.

Tugging on his master’s suit, he mumbled and pointed his paws at Technolocity.

Pyro Lad looked over and observed Technolocity rush towards the pool. Using his jet boosters, he shot himself vertically upward and pressed his hands together. He tilted downward and divebombed towards the water.

“ _Ah, crap!_ ” Pyro Lad gasped, as he got up and ran away from the pool; Molten rested on his shoulders.

Monsoon Gal noticed her partner fleeing in fear and raised her head from the water. “Pyro! Where’re you going?”

A shadow loomed over her.

She looked up and saw Technolocity heading straight towards her; he positioned himself in a cannonball position.

“ _CANNONBALL!_ ”

“Son of a-“

**_SPLASH!_ **

A tsunami of water rose from the pool and scattered across the park; people flew into the air and landed on the ground; however, some were lucky to be caught by Monsoon Gal and others landed in the tree branches.

Recovering from their fall, pedestrians looked down and saw that the entire pool was empty; no water was in sight. The only thing there was Technolocity. He was sitting on his rear and a crater he caused was underneath him.

Monsoon Gal, who rescued a pair of baby twins from falling, sat them down and stared at the villain. Folding her arms, she snarled.

Pyro Lad approached the pool and snickered at Technolocity’s embarrassing moment.

Technolocity looked left and right before staring at the two superheroes and pedestrians; he could tell they were angry.

“So… how was that?” he asked.

* * *

First, he got his lake privileges taken away from him and now he was banned from the pool. What else could Technolocity do on his camping trip?

Well, Mason and Sydney didn’t want to deal with him anymore because they wanted some time to spend to themselves. With the former working as a sculptor and as Night Shadow, and the latter being a stand-up comedian, it was difficult for the two to spend some quality time together. So, they decided they were going to go on a private hike.

Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad wanted to practice their powers and martial arts somewhere where they couldn’t be bothered… so was Technolocity up to?

Feeling sorry that he's being neglected by four people, Amber has decided to take him on her hiking trip.

At first, she and Technolocity were going by themselves, but Jerry was nervous that the latter was planning something devious. So, he’s decided to join them on their trip.

It was close to sunset and the three hikers were walking down an arable path; a gentle breeze brushed against them. The sky was mostly bright for the most part, although the sun was slowly descending below the horizon.

Fixing his jersey and pulling up his shorts, Jerry kept a close eye on Technolocity. He wasn’t friends with him on Facebook like Mason was, but he has heard tales of how villainous and goofy he was. He found the villain’s personality a bit confusing; he thought Technolocity was being a dick the whole time and screwing up the trip on purpose. Either that or he really hasn’t been camping before.

Jerry didn’t know what to think.

It was hard for him to focus on Technolocity because of the beautiful sound of a clarinet that broke the silence of the forest. He looked over the armored man's shoulders and saw Amber walking along the path, opening and closing different keyholes

As an online singer who did cover songs and some original songs, Amber wanted to brush up on her clarinet skills, which she rarely plays.

Whenever she records a video, she would always play the piano and the drums.

Jerry bopped his head back and forth to the music, as he sped-walk towards Amber. Technolocity ignored the music. Not because it annoyed him, but because he was mad Mason, Sydney, Monsoon Gal, and Pyro Lad got angry at him for doing stupid stuff.

Jerry approached Amber and listened to the smooth yet harmonic rhythm she was making.

Technolocity huffed as he resumed his hike, but something caught the corner of his eye. He looked to his right and drew his eye up a tall tree, where a beehive stood on the tip of a branch. At first, he was confused because bees normally come out during the summer; it was spring, but he was also happy to see it because it meant he could get some fresh honey for the rest of the group. He thought it would be a nice peace offering after all the chaos he caused earlier.

Activating his jetpacks, Technolocity slowly approached the hive. Using his Nanotech to transform his fingertip into a needle, he stuck it inside the beehive and began sucking the honey into a glass container.

Meanwhile below, Jerry desperately wanted to tell Amber how much of a good musician he thought she was, but he was afraid he would stutter or say something stupid. He rubbed his head, adjusted his jersey, and wiped his sweaty forehead.

But just as he was about to tap Amber on the shoulder…

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ **

Amber and Jerry jumped at the sound of Technolocity screaming.

Turning around, they saw that he was being chased by an armada of bees, who were pissed that he was stealing their honey. Technolocity tried zapping the bees with his energy blasts and missiles, but Amber rushed over and waved her hands at him.

“What are you doing!?” Amber shouted.

“Trying to get honey as a peace offering to the others!” Technolocity replied, as he flew away from the bees. “Get away from me, you insects!”

“Now, why the hell would the others want honey as a peace offering?” Jerry asked.

“Get these guys away from me!” Technolocity shouted, as he rushed past Amber and Jerry. Speaking of the two, they looked at the swarm of bees toward them.

Jerry gasped and picked Amber off of her feet, holding her over his shoulder. He dashed down the forest as fast as he could go. Both he and Amber screamed at the top of their lungs.

* * *

“He stole some honey and got you two stung by damn bees!?” Mason snarled.

Jerry and Amber, who joined the others inside the camp site’s cabin, sat on the couch with ice packs on their wrists and knees. Although, Amber did have a small bandage on her nose.

Monsoon Gal sat on the chair next to them while Pyro Lad stood by the fireplace, folding his arms.

Sydney cupped her hands together, horrified by the fact that Jerry and Amber were nearly stung to death by bees. None of them were allergic to them, but Sydney didn’t care; she was just worried about their safety.

Mason, on the other hand, was angry. He grunted and facepalmed himself hard.

Pacing himself back and forth, he continued making angry snarls.

Dunnere popped out and rubbed his master’s shoulder, trying to calm him down; he hated it when his master got angry like this.

“That’s _it!_ ” Mason said. “I’ve had enough of Technolocity’s bullshit! I’m kicking out of this trip!”

“Best thing you’ve said all day,” Pyro Lad nodded in agreement.

“I hate to say it, but I think that’s our best bet.” Monsoon Gal added.

“Can I be the one to do it?” Sydney raised her hand in excitement. “I’ve got some clever things to say to his face. And some of them go above a PG-13 rating.”

Amber stood up. “Hold on a second, guys. _Urgh!_ ” She applied pressure to her ice pack. “We can’t just kick him out like this.”

“Amber, he destroyed my boat, miraculously splashed all the water out of the pool, and now he got you stung by bees!” Sydney said, placing her hands on her sister’s shoulders. “For your own safety, he’s being kicked out of our trip.”

“You know what will make this fairer?” Mason said. “A vote. All those in favor of kicking Technolocity out say I.”

“ _I_ ” Jerry, Monsoon Gal, Pyro Lad, and Sydney raised their hands. Dunnere, Aqua, and Molten raised their hands too. Amber sighed in shame and slowly raised her hand.

“Then, it’s settled,” Mason said, noticing Amber’s sadness. “Sorry, Amber. I know you’re all about second chances and as a superhero, I like to see the good in people. Technolocity may be nothing but a giant goofball, but he’s still a giant dumbass.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Jerry asked.

“He’s a villain and we’re the good guys. We’ve been working hard at our own jobs, so we deserve a nice vacation without some moron messing it up… do you understand, Amber?”

Amber stroked her blonde/green-colored hair and nodded.

“Good,” Mason smiled and patted Amber’s shoulder.

Feeling bad for Amber, Jerry attempted to comfort her with a hug, but he missed his chance once the Connor sisters walked away to talk privately.

“Come on, guys,” Pyro Lad said. “Let’s go break Technolocity’s dreams.” He opened the door and walked outside. Monsoon Gal held the door open and allowed Mason to exit the cabin first.

"You think you can say that a little nicer?" she sarcastically asked her partner, as she closed the door, following Mason.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**“The Sensational Night Shadow in… The Camping Tale”**

**Chapter 3**

Created by The Spectacular SpiderDom

* * *

Opening the door and heading outside the cabin, the three heroes noticed that Technolocity was sitting on a log near the fire pit area, all by himself.

Rather than spend his time doing other camping activities, the supervillain was watching an episode of _Stranger Things_ using a holographic projector he created with his arm. Eating popcorn through a trap door in the mouth of his helmet, he watched a scene where his two favorite characters were kissing.

“Mike’s such a lucky bastard,” he said, munching on his snack. “I want a telekinetic girlfriend.”

Mason, Monsoon Gal, and Pyro Lad exchanged a glance before they sat down. The pyrokinetic folded his arms, the water bender rubbed the back of her head, and the Shadow of Seattle tapped his fingers together.

“Techno,” he spoke. “There’s something we need to tell ya… oh, are you watching _Stranger Things_?”

“Yep! I’m on Season 3. It’s 2035 and Season 4 hasn’t been released yet! What’s taking them so long?”

“I guess since Netflix and Hulu made their merger, Huflix in 2026, they’ve decided to spend their time making more _‘high quality’_ seasons of Fuller House.”

Pyro Lad punched Mason in the arm. “Focus!” he snarled.

“Sorry,” Mason cleared his throat. “What I meant to say was… we gotta tell ya something. We-“

“Hold that thought for a second,” Technolocity turned off his projector and got up from his log. “I just wanted to thank you and Sydney for letting me stay on this trip. I know I’ve been a little annoying.”

“A little?” Pyro Lad raised an eyebrow.

“But I still appreciate the fact you’re all cool with me being here. I do wish that the Void League could join us for this trip, but hey, they’re always next year, am I right?”

Mason glanced back at Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad.

Dunnere gulped, as Aqua and Molten ducked behind their masters’ shoulder. They silently shared growls at the villain.

“Listen, Techy,” Mason continued. “We’re-“

“Hey! Speaking of next year, maybe the Void League and I can invite _you guys_ to _our_ camping trip!”

“Oh, joy,” Pyro Lad rolled his eyes. Monsoon Gal nudged him in the arm.

"We can play games, watch movies, go swimming, have a tent slumber party, pull pranks, play manhunt, anything! It'll be the best camping trip ever!"

“Technolocity, we’re kicking you out of our trip.”

The nano-tech villain froze. His digital face dropped.

“…I’m sorry… something must be wrong with my hearing systems,” Technolocity reached for his helmet and pulled it off, revealing his true identity… sort of. He wore a black mask with the word, _Censored_ , printed across the top part of the face. He picked his ears and cleaned the wax off his fingers, which grossed out Dunnere and Aqua. He placed his helmet back on. “What did you say?”

"Do you need it translated into a different language or something?" Pyro Lad grunted. "We're kicking you off of this trip!"

Amber Conner, who was listening to the conversation the whole time, stormed out of the cabin and approached the heroes, demons, and villain. “Okay, I can’t take this negativity anymore. Why don’t we try a different method; discuss our feelings.”

“Oh, I love it when we do that!” Monsoon Gal clapped. “It helps me get to know my peers as well as clear my thoughts. Let’s see, I feel happy that I have Aqua by my side, I’m glad the water in France is so nice, I’m bummed Pyro’s not having as much fun as I am, I’m a little mad Technolocity’s screwing up our trip, and-“

“I don’t think she meant it like that, Monsoon,” Pyro Lad placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder. To which Molten obnoxiously chuckled.

"What I meant to say was, let's tell Technolocity how we feel using kind words," Amber said.

“You sound like my pre-school teacher,” Technolocity said. “Who turned out to be a Russian spy.”

"Mason, try putting what you want to say graciously," Amber suggested.

“Okay,” the man folded his arms. “Mr. Blockhead, you’re a horrible camper and nobody in this cabin likes you.”

“Took the words right outta my mouth.” Pyro Lad raised his hand.

Amber wasn’t amused. “Let’s do something along the lines of, _‘when you do this, it makes me feel this.’_ “

“Fine. Okay, Techno, let’s see… when you camp here with us, it makes me feel angry… because you’re a horrible camper and nobody in this cabin likes you.”

And just like that… Technolocity began to cry. Tears were flowing down his face on the inside, which was showcased on the outside. Only digital tears came down his electronic eyes. His cyber mouth quivered as he sobbed. Amber gasped and gave the supervillain a tight hug. Glaring at the three heroes and demons, she stuck her tongue out.

Molten returned the same gesture, but Dunnere growled at him as if to say, “Dude, not cool.”

Of course, Molten growled back and pushed Dunnere. The black salamander stroked his blue beard and socked the tiger in the nose.

A fight escalated between the two demons.

“Hey, hey, hey! Back off, Dunnere!” Mason grabbed his demon by his tail, attempting to pull him away from the tiger’s claws.

“Can it, Molten!” Pyro Lad did the same thing. It didn’t take long for the fight to end, but both demons clearly wanted to continue fighting.

Monsoon Gal glared at the two boys and then at Technolocity, who was still crying. She approached him.

“Look, Technolocity,” she said, gently. “Don’t cry. While Night Shadow and Pyro are annoyed by your antics, I’m annoyed because you’re the villain and we’re the heroes. Even though you and NS are friends on Facebook for some bizarre reason, It’s not normal for us to be hanging out together. It’s like if Batman and Joker suddenly decided to become besties. It’s not natural.”

“Monsoon Gal!” Amber gasped.

“N-no,” Technolocity sniffed. “She’s right… It’s not normal for me to spending time with my enemies… I’ll just pack my bags and go… that’s all… I’ll return to my lair… where I’ll be all alone. I’m not sure when Tender Soul’s coming back from the hospital, so I’ll be lonely in my lair… all alone.”

Still sobbing, the technological villain limped towards Jerry’s camper. His head was hung low and his arms drooped to the ground.

Amber cupped her hand over her mouth in sheer horror. She turned around and gave Mason, Monsoon Gal, and Pyro Lad the ultimate guilt trip… the puppy dog eyes.

Her bright eyes glowed in the afternoon sun, as her fingers wrapped around one another and her hands shook. She puckered her lips, as she made slight whimpering dog noises.

“Oh, great,” Pyro Lad folded his arms and facepalmed. “Who we do know who also gives puppy dog eyes?”

Amber continued her gesture, tilting her head to the side in the process.

Monsoon Gal didn’t even attempt to resist this, as she could be very gullible at times. Leaning down a bit, she placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“MG!” Mason said, frustrated.

“Oh, come on, Mason!” the water-powered heroine smiled. “Maybe Techno will warm up again by tonight. Perhaps, he’ll behave once we roast marshmallows and make S’mores. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?”

Mason wanted to retort against that comment, but he remembered that he also gave low-level criminals a second chance. He didn’t do it a lot, but if it’s someone he truly believed in, he’d attempt to convince them to be a hero. One of the reasons he admired Monsoon Gal so much is because they shared that personality trait; trying to turn people around. But the only difference, which Mason disliked, was the fact that if Monsoon Gal’s first attempt at changing someone failed, she’d give it up and accept the villain for who they were. She would thrash on them as if they meant nothing to her.

Mason would accept some criminals who they were too, but he wouldn't go out of his way to thrash upon them as his hero would. It was one of the only flaws he wished she could improve on. He had faith that Technolocity could come around due to his goofy nature.

Speaking of the villain, he came out of the camper with his bags in his hands. He waved goodbye and sobbed.

Dunnere popped out of Mason’s shoulder and looked into his master’s eyes. He was ready to support whatever decision he made.

After a few seconds, Mason finally made up his mind… boy, was he gonna regret it.

“Wait,” Mason said, raising a hand.

Technolocity paused his crying and looked at the dark-haired man. Pyro Lad whispered the words, “No, no, no!” to himself.

Monsoon Gal and Amber shared a curious look.

Mason clenched his fist and Dunnere pressed his hands together.

“You can stay.”

Technolocity gasped. “ _R-REALLY!?_ ”

“Yeah, sure, whatever… just don’t get-“

**_YOINK!_ **

“-get too excited.”

Technolocity grabbed the man by his orange hoodie and pulled him into a tight hug. Amber and Monsoon Gal joined in, giggling and laughing as the villain cheered that he was here to stay.

Pyro Lad and Molten shook their heads in disbelief. The only thing the orange/yellow suited hero could say was…

“F********ck.”

* * *

Later that night, Mason and Amber told Sydney and Jerry the “good news” regarding Technolocity. The former, of course, was unhappy to hear about this as she didn’t see the logic in letting that moronic dullard stay for what was meant to be a romantic camping trip for her and her boyfriend. The latter, while he was also unhappy, kept his opinion to himself because he didn’t want to upset his crush, Amber.

Soon enough, the two have learned to suck up the fact Mason’s arch-nemesis was staying, but they both felt they wanted to smack the superhero once this was over.

But instead of dwelling on that, they joined said superhero, Pyro Lad, Monsoon Gal, Amber, and Technolocity in the middle of the yard where a fire rested in place.

It was a warm, peaceful, and silent night. The only noises that were heard were the crispy sounds of newspapers and wood burning in the firepit. Mason cuddled beside Sydney, who was wearing a flannel blanket over her head. She leaned on Mason’s shoulder and bestowed a kiss upon his cheek.

As with Amber and Technolocity, the two of them sat next to one another. The former wore a blue and pink robe with fuzzy red slippers. The latter was underneath a sleeping bag.

The other superheroes besides Mason were also next to each other. Pyro Lad had his arms folded while Monsoon Gal was meditating.

The three demons sat on their masters’ shoulders.

All of them were listening to Jerry finish a scary ghost story.

“And legend has it… you could still hear the lugubrious wails of the writers for the Green Lantern reboot somewhere in the shadows.” Jerry said as he slapped his hands together.

Everyone gasped in horror, especially Mason, who didn't like a lot of the newer DC Comics live-action movies. Pyro Lad rolled his eyes, giving a slight chuckle at Monsoon Gal’s gasp.

“Top that, Mason.” Jerry folded his arms and smirked.

“ _Pfft_ , please,” Mason winked at Dunnere, pointing to himself. “Telling scary stories was part of my Night Shadow training.”

Monsoon Gal gently punched Pyro Lad’s arm. “See? I told you it would come in handy.”

Pyro Lad and Molten raised their eyebrows and exchanged a glance. Aqua nodded in agreement with her master.

Mason cracked his fingers and began his spooky tale. “It was a dark and stormy night. A slight autumn breeze drifted through the arable land… a lone girl walked across a narrow path. Every corner was surrounded by rotten, old pumpkins.”

“This chick’s gonna need some backstory,” said Sydney.

“She uh… was a beautiful girl, who loved horses, watched Lazytown for some reason, and did stand-up comedy for a living.”

Sydney gasped. “Just like me!”

“Yes, very much like you, Sydney… but this girl’s name was… _Sydnie!_ ”

“ _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ ” The young girl dug her head underneath her blanket.

Pyro Lad scoffed. "Is that it? Is that it for your scary story?”

"No," Mason replied. "There was this emo dude named Inferno, who could produce magma from his rear.”

"Must've had the Taco Bell that night," Monsoon Gal commented.

“Is there anyone like me, Mason?” Amber raised her hand.

"As of matter of fact," Mason replied. "There was this really talented, yet absent-minded girl named… let's see what name sounds similar to Amber?... hmm… ah-ha! Her name was… Ember!"

“Whoaaaaaaaaaa,” Amber’s eyes lit up with amazement. “She sounds fascinating.”

Jerry nudged Mason and whispered in his ear. “Yo, could you help a laddie out and make my character the boyfriend of Amber’s character?”

The orange-hooded boy nodded. To which Dunnere snickered.

“But Ember wasn’t alone on this journey,” Mason resumed. “Not only was she with Sydnie and Inferno but she was accompanied by her athletic, super strong, boyfriend named… _Sherry!_ ”

Sydney, Monsoon Gal, Pyro Lad, and the three demons stood silent for a minute before all of them started laughing. Technolocity tried to be the nice one and not laugh, but he couldn’t resist. Amber was confused.

Jerry’s eyes popped out of his sockets, as he glared at the French/American man. Did he give his character a stupid name on purpose?

“Sherry?” Amber rubbed her head. “Who does that remind me of?”

Sydney playfully punched her sister’s arm.

Mason proceeded to tell his tale. “Anyways, the four friends strolled down the path, when they suddenly came across the old vestiges of a wooden house. They wondered what caused this wreckage, so they’ve decided to investigate. Upon entering… they-“

Technolocity raised his hand. “Uh, excuse me, Mason.”

“I’m assuming you want an OC too, Techno?”

“No… I was just hoping I could tell the rest of the story. I mean, I know you’re the storyteller, but I have something that’ll make the story even scarier.”

“Wait your turn, dumbass. Let him finish.” Pyro Lad snarled.

“No, it’s all right, Pyro,” Mason nodded. “Techno, go right ahead.”

Technolocity cracked his fingers and leaned upward. He rubbed his metallic gloves together and spoke. “The four friends entered the house and found that it was pitch black; no light could be seen whatsoever. Inferno, because he had superpowers, stepped inside and told the rest to wait outside."

As Technolocity told the story, a rustling came from the bushes of the forest far behind the campers. A black creature poked its head from the shadows and silently growled at the sights of Monsoon Gal, Pyro Lad, and Mason.

“But the normal kids didn’t want to wait, they wanted to investigate because even they knew that if they split up, they’d end up dead. Just like in every horror movie ever made.”

Mason and his friends found themselves invested in Technolocity's story. They weren't sure why, but they were interested in the way Technolocity was talking. He made it so simple, yet his voice sounded so spooky.

“Not bother to argue even further, Inferno and the kids all went inside the house. But it was hard to navigate through it, as they couldn’t see anything. They pressed their hands against the walls, looking for some form of a light switch… but they remained unaware that a dark force was present upon them; a dark shadow that loomed the house at the darkest hour.”

The creature that haunted the bushes slowly came out of the shadows, approaching Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad from behind.

“But thankfully, the kids did find a light switch somewhere. A chandelier’s lights flashed from above, startling the kids below. Now, you would think that all would be good since the lights were turned on, but you'd be mistaken… the dark force I mentioned earlier still lurked around in the light, hiding in whatever shadow it could find… and then… just when the kids don’t suspect it the most.”

Sydney was the first one to spot the creature behind the two superheroes. Her eyes widened, as she rapidly poked Mason on the shoulder. Mason looked up and had the same reaction as his girlfriend.

Wondering what the two lovebirds were staring at, Jerry and Amber glanced over to the behemoth behind Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad. They gasped heavily and backed away towards Mason and Sydney.

Technolocity leaned forward, facing Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad.

“You two have five seconds to hand over your demons to me.”

“What?” Monsoon Gal inquired.

**_SNATCH!_ **

“What the hell!?” Pyro Lad mumbled, as he and Monsoon Gal were lifted off the ground by a pair of large, dark pinkish/brown hands. As they squirmed to get out, the creature stepped out of the shadows, revealing itself to Mason and the others.

It was a humongous, bulky pink gorilla who stood taller than the average-sized gorilla. She was a female gorilla wearing a tactical vest printed in blue and black camouflage colors. Large black elbow pads wrapped around her elbows and the same sized knee pads were around her knees, but her knee pads were colored brown. She wore a pair of maroon green pants with a purple stripe running down each side along with brown fingerless gloves, black combat boots with a green stripe along the heel, and a red banana that wrapped around her forehead.

On her back were holsters for two massive-sized machine guns that sat above a dagger that size of a mountain. On her thighs were two holsters that housed two pistols that were no bigger than her other weapons.

Mason, Sydney, Amber, and Jerry gulped. They backed up a few feet, as Technolocity activated his jet boosters and levitated upward.

“Mwa-hahahahahahahahahaha!” Technolocity cackled like the supervillain he was. “Behold, the newest member of the Void League: _Mojo the Pink Gorilla!_ ”

Mojo nodded at her master, as she chucked Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad across the yard. She watched as the two of them slammed their backs into the trees in the forest. Both of them fell on their stomachs, as they groaned in pain. Well, Pyro Lad groaned in annoyance than he did in pain.

Just then, the remainder of the Void League: Melody, Tender Soul, and Raven arrived from above. They all landed near their master and huddled aside their new teammate. Tender Soul fist-bumped Mojo and smiled. Mason gasped and raised an eyebrow, as he saw that Tender Soul was completely well despite stepping on a LEGO brick.

“What the hell is this, Techno?” Mason inquired angrily. “I thought Tender Soul was in the hospital!”

“You see, Night Shadow,” Technolocity rubbed his hands together and paced back and forth, explaining his plan. “This may come as a shocker, but I set this whole thing up! You posted on Facebook a while ago that you were going camping with Sydney and a few friends, so that opened up the perfect opportunity for me to steal Dunnere. I built a fake hospital in my lair and faked my story about my own camping trip.”

Sydney and Jerry heavily glared at the superhero. Mason and Dunnere smiled awkwardly. Amber gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth.

She approached the villain. “But… we were camping buddies… that means nothing to you?”

“So, sweetie,” Technolocity grinned and stroked Amber’s chin. “Don’t get me wrong, I had a lot of fun with you… but I’m a supervillain, this is the kind of shit I do for a living.”

“So, all those times you were annoying the hell out of us were all for a god damn set up!?” Sydney snarled.

“Mostly,” Technolocity replied. “I really didn’t know how to canoe, nor did I have intentions to swim in that public pool.”

“What about the time you _did_ go camping!?” Mason inquired.

"Now, that story was true. The one-story where I said the League and I were camping this week was a lie. Were any of you listening to my story? Get with the group, people!"

“Oh, I’m gonna get you, all right!” Mason rolled up his orange sleeves, as Dunnere growled.

“Is that so?” Technolocity evilly smirked. “Void League, get them!”

As the Void League charged for Mason and his friends, Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad leaped upward and took out their weapons. The former spun her turquoise and green-colored bo staff and splashed a pool of water on top of Melody and Raven. Tender Soul ran as fast as he could and punched Pyro Lad twice before kicking him near the fire pit. The pyrokinetic hero whipped out his auburn nunchucks and twirled them around. The fire from the pit flowed onto the weapons, as Pyro Lad smacked Tender Soul across the fast and pinned him down with a fiery blast.

Melody tumbled across the ground and landed on her feet.

Reaching behind her, she pulled out a flute and placed her lips against the mouthpiece. Playing the flute and twiddling her fingers around, the harmonic tune she was playing created a red energy orb on the front of the instrument. She pulled her flute back and chucked the ball of energy at Monsoon Gal.

Using her powers, Monsoon Gal created a whirlpool by spinning her staff faster than the speed of light. She deflected the blast, jumped up, and slammed her staff against the ground, missing Melody by a split second.

Speaking of the musical villain, she played another tune on her instrument and created a beam sword out of her weapon. She pulled her hair back and lunged forward, locking her blade against Monsoon Gal’s staff.

They swatted, clashed, and slashed at each other.

Raven rushed towards Mason in an attempt to capture him, but Mason rolled underneath Raven and used Dunnere’s dark tentacles to trip him on his feet. Mason then jumped into the air and slammed his feet against Raven’s chest, hearing the bird moan in pain. He jumped off and gathered his non-powered friends together and began running towards the cabin.

“Run! Get to the cabin!” he shouted, as his friends followed close behind.

Technolocity flew towards them, as Mojo reached for her pistols and began firing large bullets at Pyro Lad. Thanks to Molten, Pyro Lad was able to burn the bullets and grab them with his hands. He transformed them into fireballs and chucked them back at the pink gorilla, who moved to the side and kept firing.

As Mason and the others got to the front door, Technolocity landed in front of them.

Raising his hand, his palm glowed with cyan energy; he was ready to fire at the civilians.

“Don’t get your powerless friends involved in this, Night Shadow,” Technolocity said. “And don’t make me hurt you again. Just hand get Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad to hand over their demons, you give me Dunnere, and I’ll let you guys go free.”

“Ain’t gonna happen, asshole!” Sydney stepped forward in an attempt to hit the villain, but Technolocity smacked her aside. She fell on her back.

“ _SYDNEY!_ ” Mason screamed at the top of his lungs. Three more tentacles came out of his back and they wrapped around Technolocity’s arms. They picked up and chucked him over the man’s shoulders.

Flying through the sky, Technolocity fell on top of Raven, who was helping Mojo fight Pyro Lad.

Speaking of Mojo, she punched the Firestarter twice before the latter swung his chucks around and smacked the gorilla up her chin.

Mason helped Sydney on her feet and rushed inside the house. Dunnere slammed the door and jumped back on his master’s shoulder. Both he and his master rushed upstairs.

“Where are you going?” Jerry said in a cowardly tone. He hid behind Amber’s back, as his body shook.

“I gotta get dressed!” Mason replied. “Barricade the door the best you can!”

“How do we do that?”

“Don’t you watch TV!? Just place random shit against the door!”

“Will do!” Sydney gave her boyfriend two thumbs up. “Amber, follow me!”

The blonde/green-haired girl nodded and joined her sister in gathering supplies. The two of them starting shoving random supplies against the door: a drawer, a desk, a TV, a set of colored pencils, a random statue of Gordon Ramsay, a cabinet filled with DVDs, etc.

As they did that, all Jerry did was sit around and panic.

“Heilige Scheiße, Heilige Scheiße, Heilige Scheiße, Heilige Scheiße!” the German man cried, as he sat against the couch and covered his head with a pillow. “I don't want to die by a freakin' pink gorilla! There are so many things I wanted to do, so many things I wanted to see!"

Suddenly, Mason’s black leather pants fell down the stairs.

“Crap!” Mason snarled. He ran down the stairs, partially in his Night Shadow suit, and picked up his pants. Jerry looked over and widened his eyes.

“That wasn’t on the list.”

Sydney and Amber placed a couch against the door and went back to get more supplies, but instead…

**_BOOM!_ **

The door exploded and all of the supplies flew across the room. Sydney and Amber felt the impact push them back, as they fell on top of one another against the ground. Jerry looked over at the girls before facing the door; Technolocity stepped inside and looked around.

“Where’s Night Shadow!?” he snarled before he was suddenly hit in the shoulder by a Sai.

The Sensational Night Shadow, now wearing his suit, jumped down the stairs and tackled Technolocity. The two of them rolled out the front door and landed on the grass, where Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad fought off the Void League.

Night Shadow was the first to get up, as he grabbed Technolocity with his hand and punched him three times. Technolocity blocked the fourth punch and shot his enemy’s chest with a repulser blast. Night Shadow flew backward and landed on his feet. A wave of darkness wrapped around his arm and he reached over to pull his Sai out of Technolocity’s shoulder.

With both Sai in his hands, he lunged forward and started swatting the blades against the villain's suit. Technolocity was hit a few times by multiple blows until he ordered his nanotech to create a shield around his left arm. He blocked a few more attacks until he tripped Night Shadow off his feet, grabbed him by the foot, swung him around, and chucked him through the window of his cabin.

Shattered glass scattered the floor, as Night Shadow tumbled right into a coffee table, scaring the life out of Jerry. Amber and Sydney watched in horror.

Getting up, Night Shadow patted his helmet and raced out the door. “Oh, that son of a bitch!”

Missiles popped out of Technolocity’s arms and they fired at the superhero. The black/blue hero slashed through the missiles with ease and kept them from hitting his cabin as well as other cabins in the area. Speaking of other cabins, humans and robots who were enjoying a peaceful camping trip jumped out of bed and ran out the door. They didn’t want to get involved in whatever was occurring.

Technolocity shot more blasts out of his hands and Night Shadow dodged each of them. Jumping off the ground, Night Shadow roundhouse kicked Technolocity three times before punching him with large fists made by Dunnere’s powers. Technolocity tumbled across the ground before he landed right in the brook.

As soon as he made the first contact with it, he jumped out of the water and was electrocuted. His whole body shook, and his cybernetic helmet started to glitch.

Night Shadow wiped his hands clean and grinned. He turned around and saw that Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad were having trouble fighting the Void League all at once. The water bender twirled her staff and clashed with Melody’s beam sword. She was punched and kicked twice by Raven, but she fought back by splashing both villains with a whirlpool.

Pyro Lad rubbed his hands together and shielded himself from the bullets Mojo fired from her machine guns. The behemoth laughed, as she slowly approached the Firestarter. She placed one machine gun away and took out a large dagger, preparing to stab the hero.

“Say goodnight, hot-head!” Mojo cackled.

In the blink of an eye, Night Shadow kicked Mojo across the face and slammed his fists on top of her head. “Wait a minute, you can talk?”

“Of course, I can talk, sucka!” Mojo replied in a sassy tone. “What? Did you think I was some mindless gorilla with no personality? Who the hell would like that character?”

"And you sound like a Wanda Sykes impersonator," Night Shadow rolled his eyes. He was right, Mojo did sound like that said celebrity while also having a darker tone. "Great."

Monsoon Gal smacked Melody and Raven one last time and raced towards Mojo and her friends, who were fighting in the middle of the campsite.

Just as she called upon the water from the book to help her, the purple-costumed speedster named Tender Soul ran behind her and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her to the ground.

“You’re-too-slow-Monsoon-Gal. There’s-no-way-you-can-keep-up-with-me!” he laughed in a fast tone. He pulled his fist back, sparks of lighting flowed from his elbow to this wrist and prepared to punch her. But Monsoon Gal used her mind to plan her next attack…

She kicked right between his legs.

Tender Soul’s green eyes popped out of his sockets, as he winced in pain. The lightning streaks on his arms went away, as he fell to the ground, covering the place between his legs.

“Didn’t see that coming, huh?” Monsoon Gal winked.

She got up and rushed towards the pink gorilla. She leaped upward and slammed her bo staff against the ground, creating a tsunami of water that swam out of the brook. The flow of water aimed straight for the pink gorilla, but the creature slammed his elbows and projected a pink shield around her body. It blocked the water from passing through, but Monsoon Gal focused all of her willpower into the flood.

She grunted and groaned, feeling her head hurt as her concentration grew larger; her knees began to buckle because of the pressure.

Feeling concerned for her safety, Night Shadow and Pyro Lad nodded at one another and charged towards Mojo. But the gorilla saw through their plan and deactivated her shield. She evaded the pool of water and smacked both superheroes with all of her might.

They fell right on top of Monsoon Gal.

Mojo laughed. “Yo, Techno. These motherf*ckers gave you trouble? Man, bro, they’re nothin’ but jokes.”

Technolocity, who somehow escaped the water, was sitting on the ground, dazed.

Mojo laughed and whipped out her machine guns again, reloading them and aiming them at the three heroes. “Say g’night, suckas!”

Before she fired, a frying pan hit her in the side of the head.

She turned around saw that Sydney was throwing a bunch of kitchen supplies at her and Technlocity.

“¡Arruinaste mi Viaje de campamento, imbécil!” she cursed in Spanish, as she threw a cheese grater at the gorilla’s face. Mojo snarled and aimed her guns at the girl.

“ _WAIT!_ ” Technolocity shouted with worry.

Night Shadow jumped off of his favorite heroes and raced towards Sydney. Mojo pulled the trigger and watched a bullet fly towards the Spanish woman.

Sydney gasped and ducked down to avoid the bullet, but Night Shadow pushed her out of the way as the bullet broke through another window. Thankfully, Jerry and Amber weren’t hurt.

Laying on top of her, Night Shadow looked down and saw that Sydney was in one peace. He took a breath of relief, as he got up and helped her on her feet.

“How dare you try and hurt an innocent civilian!?” Monsoon Gal snarled, preparing for combat.

“I’m gonna burn the fur off your skin!” Pyro Lad howled, as he and his partner continued their fight.

“Save some for me, guys!” Night Shadow rolled up his sleeves and prepared to join the fight, but Sydney grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

“Wait!” she pleaded.

“Sydney, let go! I need to fight her!”

“Listen to me really quick!... she’s too strong for the three of you to take down. Even with your demons, she overpowers you! We need a plan of attack!”

“I have a plan… attack.”

“No, stop!” Sydney tugged on Night Shadow’s arm again. “Listen!”

Pulling the superhero's ear to her mouth, Sydney whispered her plan. As he listened, Night Shadow nodded and squinted his red eyes. He nodded a few times until he grew a huge smirk on his face. He liked what he was hearing, and he couldn't wait to put that plan into action.

“How lucky am I to have you?” Night Shadow folded his arms and grinned.

“Very lucky,” Sydney leaned towards her boyfriend with the same expression on her face.

Night Shadow raced to the edge of the brook and cupped his hands together. “Hey! Over here, you overgrown ape!”

Mojo raised her head up and locked demonic red eyes on Night Shadow. She snarled and began slamming his fists against her chest. Placing her guns away, she got down on all fours and began dashing towards the hero. Revving up his super speed, Night Shadow cracked his fingers and took off running. The two of them went around the cabin and ventured down the road, where dozens of houses sat in place.

Jerry and Amber looked out the window and watched as Sydney, Monsoon Gal, and Pyro Lad ran around the house; they followed the combatants.

The Void League were helping Technolocity on his feet.

“Oh, cool! The heroes are gonna do the work for us,” Jerry smiled with relief, as he smiled and looked at Amber with love in his eyes; he thought now would be the time to make a move. “Guess that means the two of us are all alone.”

Amber ignored what Jerry said and ran out the door, pursuing the heroes.

Jerry frowned that his chance at romance was thwarted again. “Well… it was worth a shot.”

* * *

“Over here, you dumb banana-lover!” Night Shadow called again.

“I don’t even like bananas!” Mojo shouted. She swatted at the superhero, but she missed. Night Shadow jumped on her head and volley kicked her across the face. He landed on the ground again and ran down the dirt-covered road. Dunnere popped out of his shoulders and stuck his tongue out at the mammoth-sized monster.

“Hold still, ya little devil!” Mojo snarled, as she pressed his knuckles together and went after her target.

Night Shadow kept running until he came across a cabin that was up for rent. He checked the house to see if anyone was in there, no one was, and ran back outside. He waited patiently for Mojo to come at him.

Monsoon Gal, Pyro Lad, Amber, and Sydney stopped at watched.

“Toro, toro!” Night Shadow quipped. Mojo leaped towards him… but he moved out of the way just in the nick of time. “Olay!”

**_CRASH!_ **

Mojo crashed into the side of the wooden wall and fell right on her chest. A loud ringing occurred in her head, as she shook it and pressed her hands against it. It didn’t take her long to clap her hands together and charge at Night Shadow again.

Like before, the hero took off running.

“Ah, I see what he’s doing.” Monsoon Gal snapped her fingers.

“That’s the probably the most cliché way to beat someone like that,” Pyro Lad rolled his eyes. “I could have thought of that in five seconds.”

“Who cares if it’s cliché?” Monsoon Gal inquired. “It works, now let’s take this ape down!”

Both elementals nodded in agreement, as they raced forward with their weapons in hand.

As Night Shadow slid underneath Mojo’s next attack, both heroes called out at the same time.

“Hey, Mojo! Over here!” the water bender called.

“I have a bone to pick with you!” the Firestarter added. “Come here!”

Mojo changed her targets; she turned around and leaped towards the duo.

Moving to the side, Monsoon Gal and Pyro Lad ran in opposite directions. They both waved and called out to the gorilla. Night Shadow smiled; he was pleased to know that Sydney’s plan seemed to work, and he joined in on throwing insults at the gorilla.

A thousand voices hit Mojo in her head, as she had trouble figuring out who to go after first. She looked around and around; sweat poured from her head and onto the ground. Gripping the fur on her head, the pink gorilla hollered into the starry night sky and chased after Pyro Lad.

The pyrokinetic jumped to the side and watched as Mojo impacted a large tree. She hurt herself again and fell on her rear.

She did the same thing when she chased after both Monsoon Gal and Night Shadow.

The plan was clearly working, as Mojo felt her powerful rage leave her body; she was low on energy. She strolled across the campground with her arms draping against the grass. Panting and panting, sweat poured from her head like a waterfall, as she felt like she was about to pass out.

But the three heroes weren’t finished. They all banded together and began thrashing on the gorilla.

“ _NOW!_ ” Monsoon Gal shouted.

The three demons wrapped themselves around the arms of their masters, as they punched Mojo twice in unison. They fired an uppercut against her chin and kicked her chest three times. Each of them whipped out their weapons and smacked the gorilla all around her body, hearing her grunt and groan in pain.

Technolocity and the Void League finally arrived… and they were disappointed to see their ally was losing.

As a finishing blow, all three heroes pulled their fists back and their demons morphed into giant fists that went over their masters’ arms. Mojo looked up and saw what was about to happen. Before she could run, the trio of elementals slammed their superpowered fists against her chest.

The impact of the blast sent her flying across the campground, where she found herself heading straight for her other villains.

"Aw, shit," Technolocity mumbled.

**_WHAM!_ **

All five supervillains took to the skies like rockets blasting off to space.

“Cure this stupid cartoon cliché and curse you Night Shadow for being so smaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrt!”

A little sparkle in the night sky indicated that the Void League was out of sight; the superheroes have won the fight.

“Dumbass,” Pyro Lad scoffed, as Molten turned back into a tiger and sat on his master’s shoulder. Aqua and Dunnere did the same thing.

Night Shadow, Monsoon Gal, and Pyro Lad huffed and puffed together. Sydney and Amber approached them and patted them on the shoulders.

“You guys okay?” Sydney said with concern. She hugged her boyfriend. “That was amazing!”

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Night Shadow nodded, hugging Sydney back. “Thanks, Syd.”

“No problem… and next time, you should think twice before taking Technolocity somewhere with us.”

Night Shadow chuckled in embarrassment, as Pyro Lad gave him a dirty glare. “Yeah… sorry about that. I really thought he wanted to go camping. You gotta admit, that story he made up was believable.”

"Sure, it was," Pyro Lad said sarcastically.

"Any way I can make it up to you, Hun?"

"Well…" Sydney stroked her chin with a grin painted on her face. She and the others began walking back towards their cabin. "First, you and I have to go on a romantic stroll through the campground tomorrow, just the two of us."

“Got it.”

“Second, you have to do the laundry when we get home. Why? Because I hate our washing machine.”

“Okay.”

"Third, you're going to binge-watch the second season of Lazytown with me.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“And then… you have to polish my collection of action figures… and that’s it.”

* * *

The next day, In Technolocity’s lair.

The technological supervillain himself sat by his desk with a sketch pad and a back of crayons. He was busy making a new plan to capture the heroes’ demons.

“Stupid Night Shadow,” he grumbled. “Of course he would use the most obvious combat tactic to defeat Mojo. But at least she’s recovering from her battle… the next time we meet, Night Shadow, Dunnere will be mine and so will the other demons belonging to other superheroes. Just you wait and see! Mwa-hahahahahahahahahahaha!”

**_CRACK!_ **

“Ah, crap… I broke my crayon.”

Tender Soul entered through the door of Technolocity's lair. He looked around and saw a whole bunch of vintage computers, DVDs of Daffy Duck cartoons, pictures of penguins, and other items from the '90s and early 2000s lying around on the ground. He stepped inside, limping on one foot.

“Uh-Boss,” he said.

“What is it, Tender?”

“I-stepped-on-a-LEGO-brick.”

“Nice try, Tender Soul, but that trick’s not gonna work again. Night Shadow’s not that gullible.”

“No-I-really-did-step-on-a-LEGO-brick-this-time. Look.”

Tender Soul lifted his leg up. A bright yellow LEGO brick was stuck inside his foot. A drop of blood was coming down his heel.

Technolocity, giving an annoyed expression, sighed in a low tone before he grabbed his car keys from the wall. “Come on, I’ll take you to the hospital.”

“Thanks-Master.”

Technolocity navigated through the junkyard he called an office, nearly tripping on an old television.

“You-really-should-clean-this-place-up-Master.”

“Shut up, Tender.”

**_END OF STORY_ **


End file.
